


dangerous woman

by onyourleft084



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, It's Complicated™, One-Shot, Post-One Night Stand, Sexual Tension, hero and villain relationship, in between scenes, mature twist on kid's television show, may Walt Disney forgive me, tainted childhood, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084
Summary: Shego burns.Kim is a moth drawn to the flame.





	dangerous woman

"I don't want to understand what just happened. I don't even want to find a word for it."

Shego is out of bed before Kim wakes up, but she hasn't left. She's still in the room, looking out the big hotel window. The heavy curtains are pulled back, letting in the morning sun, and it frames Shego's figure in white outlines. She's only got her top on, half-unbuttoned, her hair loose and all over the place. It's a disconcerting, vulnerable image for Kim. Even Shego's scowl is softer.

This is weird.

A cigarette dangles from Shego's lips. For the first time Kim lets herself listen to her voice rather than the words. Shego's voice, low and sultry, is less of a drawl, more of a crawl; the words dragging themselves from her pouting, dark-painted lips with the barest minimum of effort. Shego would rather communicate in another language, one that Kim understands all too well. Thrown punches. Acrobatic kicks. Green flame.

Shego turns and faces Kim when she notices the younger woman moving in bed. "Don't let this get in the way of next time," she warns.

Funny, this. Kim knows there'll be a next time. They've been doing it long enough to expect nothing else. Which is what makes last night weird. Which is why neither of them want to begin to understand it.

"Don't worry," says Kim. "I'm already over it."

She slides out of bed and takes the sheets with her. They twist and drape around her form and trail across the carpeted floor. Kim half-expects Shego to pursue an argument, maybe even follow her into the shower. She half-expects Shego to rip the plastic curtains to one side, the water droplets turning to steam from the energy in her hands, her wrists tangling in Kim's red hair as she presses skin against skin against cold marble walls...

In front of the big window Shego lights another cigarette with a glowing fingertip. The smoke leaves her mouth the way her words do; languidly, disdainfully. It's her first cigarette in a while. She used to smoke in high school, started when she was just a little younger than Kim. Compared to Shego, Kim-- for all her sharp angles and unwillingness to back down-- is still something pure and fragile, and that confuses Shego. There's no way anyone, not even Kim Possible, can get away with staying uncorrupted in this world. That's why Shego wants to break her and tear her down, bring out a tinge of venom in those green eyes.

Maybe there was a hint of it last night, when the girl straddled her, red hair tumbling all over them even as Shego's black locks spilled loose under her against the bedcovers. Maybe she did break Kim, just a little, when the girl shuddered against her chest.

Shego puts out the cigarette. Darkness, she concludes, touches us all, one way or another, and if Shego would be the one to leave a trace of it on Kim Possible, then she would consider it as having the last laugh.

Kim emerges from the bathroom. She hasn't bothered to tuck her hair into a towel, and it sags wetly over her shoulders. She's exchanged the sheets for a bathrobe, the neckline plunging in a careless, shameless fashion that's so unlike the well-buttoned-up image Shego is so accustomed to having of her. _Fucking tease,_ she thinks, as Kim moves around the room without making eye contact.

"I have to go," is all she says, trawling through the clothes on the floor.

Shego shrugs, "Big surprise."

Kim straightens, pulling on her cargo pants. "I called the authorities."

"Course you did," says Shego, with an annoyed exhalation.

"You have twelve hours."

"That's generous." Shego hides her surprise behind snark, as usual.

Kim says nothing. She makes sure she has her back to Shego when she slides the robe off her shoulders and puts on her bra, then her black top. But she does it slowly, gratuitously.

 _Fucking tease,_ Shego thinks again, with more spite than before. Where the fuck did cupcake, princess, pumpkin Kim Possible learn how to tease like that? From her vapid high school? From her supposedly brilliant neurosurgeon mother? It couldn't have been from her useless boyfriend. Who, by the way, doesn't deserve an inch of Kim.

Neither does Shego, come to think of it. Which is what makes this, whatever this is, all the more delicious and disturbing.

Fully dressed, Kim stands before Shego, no longer the frenzied one-night stand, but the rival she's fought against all these years. "Yeah, well, I'm a nice person."

She grabs her backpack. Lingers in the hallway.

Shego says, out of spite, as usual: "Don't tell me you want a kiss."

_I'd give it to you. I'd give it to you so hard you'll regret asking for it in the first place._

Kim shakes her head with a smirk. "Like I said, I'm over it."

"Are you gonna tell your moron boyfriend?"

The redhead shrugs, unfazed. "Are you gonna tell your lame-o boss?"

"Touché."

Kim isn't sure if what happened is supposed to mean anything. She doesn't want it to. She tells herself this is normal, a secret agent thing, part of the job. Look at James Bond. You sleep with someone, let them in, but don't let them hurt you, and sweep it all under the rug on your way out the door. The fact that it happened with Shego-- Shego, of all people, the accomplice of her arch enemy, the foe she's gone up against too many times to count, makes it seem all the more complicated. And it jeopardizes, well, pretty much everything.

But she wants to see where this thread leads, how far down Shego can pull her and if Kim can ever pull her up in turn. And she also wants to stick to what they've always had: the fights, the standoffs, the thwarted plans, the same game over and over again. At least that was straightforward; that she could understand.

This, though. This made her skin crawl with both fear and pleasure. And she couldn't risk it compromising her the next time they faced each other in combat.

"Twelve hours," Kim claims, more to remind herself than Shego. "And then everything goes back to normal."

Shego scoffs. "Yeah, can't wait."

Kim opens the door to the hotel room. Shego does not say goodbye. Instead she leans one hand on the window, dark hair still tumbling over her shoulders, and says "See you in the next round, Princess."

The smirk she gives Kim burns in her brain like green fire afterward. Kim doesn't want to understand the way it makes her feel. She doesn't even want to find a word for it.

 

 

 

 

 " _All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath, like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't"_

 

 


End file.
